


our desire is bound by hunger

by UWLurker



Series: in another time, another life, my soul seeks you out [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWLurker/pseuds/UWLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root reflects on the night with her lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	our desire is bound by hunger

**Author's Note:**

> The lines separate the day/night love making, just so you're not confused. I haven't really wrote smut in ages so i'm sorry if this sucks. If you have any prompts for me that you'd like me to try, let me know on tumblr. -dovahshaw

Your tired eyes open and they are greeted by unspoken beauty and your heart warms up instantly.

Your lover is lying lazily on her chest, her right arm placed gently over your stomach. She's sleeping calmly, chest lifting and going down in a steady rhythm.

You realize you're lying on your back and something  _hurts so good,_ something itches on your back and you try to reach it but there's no use.

You don't want to wake her up, anyway.

Your body is tired and aching, your mind is hazily trying to remember what happened but is failing so bad. All you know, all you feel is the hard mattress digging into your already pained back.

Your tired eyes examine your surroundings and when they fall on the shorter woman lying right next to you, you suddenly remember  _everything._

Your cheeks redden with a deep shade of red.

You remember Sameen's claws on your skin. You remember the sweet feeling of blood running down your skin, the sweet ache and the undying desire collecting inside you.

You remember Sameen's hunger as she sated her appetite on every available surface. She tasted you everywhere. Everywhere. Were it the already crumbling walls or the, somehow, solid floor.

You remember Sameen's strength as she broke several pieces of the wooden furniture, you remember how it crumbled beneath her titan grip.

You remember Sameen's fangs as they sunk deep into your flesh and you wonder, countless of nights, whether or not would this little gesture turn you into one of them.

Sameen smiles at you every single time, saying  _"Its not that simple"._

Your eyes examine further. They land on the headboard and you see cuffs there, hanging on a chain.

Sameen's arms are covered in nail marks, you can see a faint sign of teeth on her own shoulder. She sleeps so calmly, all her wolfish energy gone thanks to your yesterday activities.

She sleeps so calmly it looks like she's dead. Your fingers run over her cheek carefully, not wanting her to wake up because you know, oh you know how grumpy she is once she's forced to wake up.

Her skin is burning and you'd be worried but you remember. She's like this all the time.

Your fingers move over the delicate skin with precision and finesse. They land on her arm and you trace the red marks on her skin, the ones you probably created. She doesn't move, she seems like dead.

You wonder how exactly did you ended up in here, in a bed with a beautiful and  _so hungry_ werewolf. Her small features would have fooled anyone.  _Your little wolf._

She'd murder you on the spot if she'd ever hear you say that.

You try to remember how you ended up loving this delicate murderous beast. You try to remember the way  _freedom_ tasted like. You were free before all this.

Thinking back however, you'd never want it.

Knowing Sameen is good enough. Its enough to keep you breathing. You love her and there's no telling how much your fragile little body can take but you take it all, because the mere thought of Sameen finding someone else is enough to destroy you.

Its enough to end everything.

Suddenly you hear a slight groan and your eyes focus on her sleeping features. There is a small pout evident on her face and she scoops over a bit closer, hands gripping you, holding you tightly in place.

Somehow you feel safe in the beast's embrace.

She's still sleeping. Her nose is touching your arm and you feel the slow breathing on your skin.

You close your eyes and you relax a bit, memories of yesterday comes rushing into your mind.

* * *

She's pinning you against the door at first, her fingers deep in your underwear as you try your best to unlock the hotel room. You're not fast enough though as she's gripping the handle tightly, literally ripping it off. Somehow magically though, when you enter and she pushes you to the same door again, they close quite easily.

She's ripping your jeans with her claws and you wonder just  _what exactly are you going to wear tomorrow_ but those thoughts are erased from existence the moment her finger touches your clit, the slight movement sparking your every nerve, bringing it to life.

Your nails are digging into her jacket and she smirks when she feels how wet you already are. Your underwear is already ruined because her claws leaves no layer of clothes on you. She's biting your lip when you kiss and you swear you taste heaven.

Even though its just the iron taste of blood.

Your first orgasm is against the broken wooden door because, frankly, that's what Shaw is, that's what she does. She's a beast and she's taking what's hers and you let her without a protest because  _you want her too damn much._

You fall to your knees the moment you regain control over your already broken nerves.

* * *

She shifts again in her sleep, her lips trailing ghost paths over your skin and you wonder if she's doing this voluntarily or if her inner beast wants a bit more. Your finger lands on her chin and you raise her head slightly, her eyes closed but her breathing uneven.

"Sam ?" you whisper and you wonder if its the right thing to do but she's claiming your lips the next moment and all your thoughts are abandoned.

* * *

You're ready to lead her to the bedroom but she's taking you into her arms instead, lips never leaving your skin and claws eagerly pushing into your back. You're already naked but she wears far too many clothes for your liking. You try to get rid of her jacket but you end up tripping you both and you land onto the hard floor, groans and curses at first but they're soon replaced by ragged intakes of breath and moans so wild they could make your ancestors rise from the dead.

She's on top of you, arms pinned above your head and your eyes land on her hand that ventures into her pocket. The next thing you know is that you're being cuffed quite forcefully, to prevent you from moving your arms, and you cant really help the hungry and  _desperate_ moan that leaves your lips.

She's on top of you but she sits onto your hips, straddling you. There's that wolfish grin on her face that you came to love so much. She's the lightning to your thunder. Where there was passion at first, there's that bloody feeling of love and devotion and you're not sure whether or not she feels it as well but you do.

You do and its so strong and its taken over your life. You're counting seconds until she lets you know she's in town. Its always just a week or so but still, the time is killing you.

The time you have to spend separated is killing you.

Your chain of thoughts is broken when her burning lips touch your cold skin, she's kissing down your body, paying special attention to your breasts, her hands holding your neck, nearly strangling you but you know she's in control of her beast.

She'd never hurt you.

When her tongue touches you, when you hear all those indecent sounds of your own wetness over her lips, when her claws rips the skin over your breasts from the intense gripping, you swear you see stars, you swear you see a Goddess and she's  _eating you so well._

Your second orgasm is against the solid floor, your hands eager to claw on  _something,_ ragged breath leaving your lungs as your body rises but Sameen keeps it stable, her claws digging into your abdomen, keeping you in place.

She lets you catch your breath but the next thing you know, you're being picked, tossed over her shoulder like a piece of meat and you wonder, oh you wonder, what else this night brings.

* * *

You're not sure whether she's still asleep or not but you're above her, your fingers gently caress her jaw, they're trailing their path over her neck and you caress her, you've never felt the need to be this gentle before.

Her hands land into your hair and you expect her to tug, to grip them and switch position, you know how much she hates being the bottom. She's not though, she's eagerly kissing you, slowly, tentatively and deliberately as if she's afraid you'll break. Its new to you.

Sameen was never like this before. Never this slow. Never giving you the privilege to lead. You're almost not sure how to proceed.

When she opens her eyes however, when you see those deep pools staring deeply into your own and when you feel her hand caressing your cheek, running over your lips slowly, finger burning your skin, you regain all confidence and it all happens so naturally.

Suddenly she's fisting her hands in your hair as you taste her already growing pool of wetness, your fingers silently playing with her breasts and she's moaning and its the most angelic sound you've heard in ages.

Sameen Shaw finds her first orgasm that morning in a gentle way, not exactly what she's used to but still it rips through her muscles, she's clenching her fist with the covers and the other one in your hair. You smile quite happily.

You smile as she kisses you eagerly yet all too gently, tasting herself on your tongue. You're still on top however and there are few ideas that circles through your mind.

* * *

You're being tossed onto the bed and you wonder if you didn't break anything, the bed is rusty and  _hard_ and this is not the best hotel room you ever had but it will do. You'd let her take you anywhere and you wouldn't complain.

You'd never complain if it was Sameen.

And it is. She's on top of you, chaining you to the headboard and when you hear the chain's metallic sound, your desire and lust raise to the next point and you'd wish Sameen would undress faster because you  _need her_ right now. You need her  _in you._

When she's done stripping, you cannot stop staring. Years and years and  _years_ of hunting made her the perfect weapon. Her body reminds you of the antique statues of old Goddesses and you simply cannot wait for the moment you'll be able to finally worship her the way she deserves.

She doesn't let you though. Her fangs traces a path over your skin and you're sure she's leaving bloody marks everywhere on your skin but you love it, the slight burning on your skin feels so worth everything and the wolfish grin on her face never fades away.

She's ravaging our neck when you feel her fingers over your entrance and you let out a sharp gasp of breath when she enters you, your body so ready and eager, almost inviting her in. You feel her smirk against your skin and it feels marvellous that such ravenous beast takes pleasure in pleasing you.

Her pace is steady at first but once she's sure you're comfortable enough, the speed is greater and her pushes more deeper, its like she's tearing down your entire body, nerve by nerve, skin by skin. Her teeth are so ready to bite down as they use to every single time you do this. She kisses you hungrily instead, drawing more blood from your lip and her other hand is tracing down, claws leaving a bloody mark.

Your third orgasm comes with you chained to the bed like an animal. The funniest thing however is that the one animal in the room is free to roam where she desires. She wipes her fingers over your lips and you taste yourself on her, she kisses you right after to seal this devilish pact.

She can roam wherever she desires. She settles on your face instead.

* * *

Your forehead is pressed against hers, your lips nearly touching but the contact is there, her teeth are biting down on her own lips, not enough to draw blood though. She's so sexy like this though, messy hair, sleepy eyes, teeth on her lips to suppress her eager moans.

She's so sexy and grinding her is so easy because you're both perfectly wet.

Your cores are touching in an erotic embrace, exchanging fluids like its the most common of things, her hands are in your hair and yours are placed on the pillow around her head. You're moving so fluently, its so easy and it feels so  _good,_ there's already droplets of sweat running down your breasts and Sameen licks her lips, leaning in to lick it off from the valley of your breasts.

You move faster and faster until nothing seems like reality and everything is spinning, your bones are ready to break, organs ready to explode and your blood is ablaze because that's what Sameen is making you, a weak wreck of a person you once were and you  _love it._

Both of your orgasms comes at once, to your own delight, she's gripping your shoulder blades, digging her fingers into your spine and your lips found her neck as you lean in and bite on the delicate skin. Quite the role reversal, you think as you fall on top of her, exhaustion kicking in. Your hands are still clenching the sheets when she kisses you hard and you feel like passing out.

* * *

Your night goes on and on, release after release and when you finally feel you cannot move, there's a satisfied smirk on your lover's face and you just want to kiss it away, you just want to sleep in her arms and forget.

Forget about the disgusting world outside these rotten walls.

Forget that your lover is hunted for literally nothing, just her boiling animal blood. That and maybe her fur.

Its not fair. She's never did anything wrong yet she's being treated like a common animal ready to be shot down. Its disgusting and there's sudden panic, maybe even fear, that rises in your chest.

You cannot lose her.

Sameen unlocks your cuffs and your hands immediately land on her shoulders, gripping her, holding her and she's surprised at first and you think she's going to back away but she lets you. For the first time in what feels like forever, she lets you hug her without a word.

In her eyes you can see her animal sated, her body tired and ready to succumb to sleep and you follow. She's lying on her back, body relaxing, breath calming down and she brings you with her.

You fall asleep in your beast's embrace and you've never felt safer in your entire life.

* * *

When you're nearing your next, and probably last orgasm, Sameen does something you'd expect but never hoped for. When she's kissing you, your teeth are already clashing, her wolf fangs evident as she tastes your tongue and you moan at the battle between your mouths.

Its like a raging war.

She's winning so easily.

When you're too close to even think properly, she sends you over the edge and your nerves explodes.

She's sinking her wolf fangs so deep into your arm, so hungrily like she's tearing a lamb, it makes you so weak, so desperate, the pain she causes is sending you over the edge so easily you're almost ashamed.

She never did this however. Never did she went this deep. You feel as if her fangs hit your bone and it hurts so badly you moan and yell at the same time as you feel your blood running down your skin again.

Your foreheads are pressed against each other as you both ride out your release and there's a small, weak smile on your lips. Sameen licks her lips when she sees your blood but she restrains herself quite perfectly.

She's up in no time, offering her hand and you take it without a question. Even though your body disagrees greatly. You're tired. Too tired to move, your legs give up but Sameen catches you the very second you're about to fall on the hard wooden floor.

She carries you without a question, arms holding you tight, protecting what is hers. You smile at this ridiculous outcome.

You arrive into the bathroom and its as disturbing as you imagined but you don't mind. Sameen puts you on the cold hard floor and she's holding you tight until she's perfectly sure you wouldn't fall again. You step into the shower together, Sameen is leading you, holding your hand and when the hot, blazing water hits your bloody aching mark, Sameen steps behind you, shielding you, taking in the heat.

She surprises you every second of the day.

Her fingers are gently caressing your back, you can feel the soap hitting the marks she created last night and you hiss because of the burn, but the gentle movements of your lover soothes your skin so easily.

She's burning you so well.

When she reaches your bite mark however, she stops, inhaling the sweet lavender scent in the air. You know she's staring and you want to ask, you want to ask so, so much but you do not trust your voice in the slightest.

Her fingers traces over the marred flesh and she presses a kiss over your spine.

"I've seen some pups checking you out yesterday. Had to make sure everyone knows." she says in a husky whisper and you smile to yourself because your  _animal_ is so protective and you love her so, so much.

You ask anyway, just to tease her.

"Know what ?"

She spins you in her embrace, you're facing her now. It always amazes you, her strength and everything when she's so small. Like a little ball of power and strength.

She seals her lips with yours and it feels great, water running down your scarred body as Sameen caresses every single part of it. "That you're mine." she whispers and its everything you wanted to hear.

Its what you wanted to hear ever since you first saw her.

Ever since you first tasted her, you longed to belong to her.

And she's claimed you.

The pain was so worth it.

You're kissing slowly because there's no rush. She's staying, you know that. She'd be long gone if she had to.

She's staying with you and there's all the time in the world for both of you.

There's still that one remaining question you'd wanted to ask but your voice doesn't let you. Its like words are frozen in your throat but Sameen seems to know.

She seems to know you worry. Not only about her safety but..

She knows you worry about both of you. About whatever this is.

She knows, oh she knows you will not share her with anyone, not even your own shadow.

She smiles her wicked smile at you, that beloved wolf grin of hers returning when she whispers, "Wolves mate for life, Root." against your lips. Her hands are on you and the water lies forgotten, you do not care what temperature it has anymore.

"You're mine, little fox, and I don't intend to let you go."

You smile when she claims your lips once more before you both indulge yourselves in your never ending hunger.


End file.
